


Smut Season 2020

by DaddyFuckinLongLegs, Fridays__Child



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest Kink, Multi, Pegging, no beta we die like they/them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyFuckinLongLegs/pseuds/DaddyFuckinLongLegs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays__Child/pseuds/Fridays__Child
Summary: It's that time again where I outface myself with filth.Each chapter will be a different kink, and a different pairing, and each chapter will be tagged with appropriate warnings.
Relationships: OC/OC, Others to follow, Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Pegging - Gene/Stahl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gene belongs to the lovely Fridays__Child, I stole her and let her loose on my SoSu's ass. Literally.

Gene pauses at the foot of the bed, and looks at Stahl, one eyebrow raised.

"Sure you don't want to change your mind?"

Stahl shakes his head.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

He's perched, legs spread and leaning back on his elbows, just in front of her on the bed, the backs of his thighs just gracing the edge of the mattress. Already down to his underpants, his dick hardening rapidly as she rubs her knee against his and bends forward over him; her silk robe swings open a little, just a taste of her body beneath, bathed in warm mustard coloured light as the lamp light filters through the silk. Stahl wraps his leg around the back of hers, pulling her closer.

"Alright, enough teasin', why don't you show it to me already?"

She smiles at him, tongue playing at the gap between her front teeth, kisses his brow, and stands up straight, sauntering over to the dresser and sliding open the top drawer. She rummages, pointedly, though the drawer can't really be big enough to  _ hide _ something like this. She hums to herself, and lets out a little gasp of satisfaction - " _ aha _ !" - as she finds what she's pretending to look for, then turns and walks toward him, catlike and almost purring with anticipation. She stops before him, leaning on one hip, and the toy dangles from her raised hand, buckle clinking against itself with the motion. It's made of long, dark coloured glass, and it slopes neatly up to three smooth ridges and a thick, bulbous tip.

"Well?" Gene tips her chin haughtily.

Stahl exhales a short breath, and licks his bottom lip.

"Yeah that oughtta do it." he says, dismissively, his eyes bright,

"I'm sorry, not enough for you?"

She taunts, a flare of hardness in her eyes, and Stahl's balls clench up in a twitch of pleasure as she reaches into his hair, tugging tightly at his crown and tipping his head back. He wraps his hands around her waist and sits up; she leans close to his face.

"You spend too much time taking your little boyfriend's  _ fat cock _ ," she enunciates the words with a snap, her tongue clicking inches from his, and he can see that she's trying not to laugh, "He's  _ ruined  _ you, sweetheart."

He grins back at her, and she bunches the harness in her hand, tipping his head back further and pushing the tip of the toy against his mouth.

" _ Go on _ ," she whispers, her voice like velvet against his cheek, " _ open up. I want to see what you can do..." _

Stahl parts his lips, licking gently at the tip, then opens his mouth wide and lets her push it against his tongue, right into the warmth of his mouth. He raises his hand to hers, slowing her movement but holding her firmly still, and he bobs his head, working the length of it in his mouth. With a short breath through his nose, he swallows it back- but it  _ is _ big, and the angle is unforgiving; his eyes water and he gags a little, swallows again, stretching his neck out longer. Her hand curls at the back of his ear and she strokes his temple gently with her thumb.

" _ Oh  _ don't you look sweet like that?" she coos.

Stahl laughs, a thick sound as the saliva bubbles in his throat, and he snorts, then pushes her away. She climbs quickly into his lap and straddles his pale body, pushing the toy back into his mouth, and easing him back onto his elbows, the soft skin of her thighs around his waist, and the hot weight of her body settling over the hard jut of his erection. She grinds her hips once, and he groans, and  _ god,  _ she thinks,  _ he really does sound good with his mouth full. _

She lets go of the harness, and Stahl grips the toy with his teeth, reaching to remove it from his mouth as she drops her hands to unfasten her robe. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and she plucks the toy from his fingers, letting the silk robe slip down her shoulders and pool in the crook of her arms. She looks down at him, her eyes warm, deep amber in the dim light. She runs her hand down his chest, down his belly, toying with the hair that climbs down into his underpants.

“On your knees for me then, lover boy.”

She hops off the bed, stumbling a little as her robe catches, then turns her back to step into the harness. Stahl's stomach rolls with heat and anticipation. He gestures to his underwear, even though her back is turned.

“You want me to keep these on, or-”

“ _ Off. _ ” she snaps. “And  _ don't _ touch yourself.”

“Yes ma'am,” he mumbles, arching his back off the bed and tugging his pants down quickly, then flipping himself onto his belly. He grinds against the mattress once, twice, _slowly,_ unable to resist - the flicker of sensation through the head of his dick almost draws a sound from him, but he swallows it quickly, glancing over his shoulder at her. She's fastening a buckle at her hip, the straps of the harness framing the roundness of her ass, the wide curve of her hip, and he kneels obediently on all fours.

She turns to face him, humming in satisfaction, running her hand lightly over the peak of his ass cheeks, skimming down between his legs and taking his balls in one soft hand.

“Is that good honey?” She smiles, and kisses the small of his back, “Do you want me to touch them, like that?”

Her fingers dance against his skin, and his perineum clenches; he laughs, lowering his head against he pillow.

“Yeah. Babe you feel so good, I-  _ ha _ -”

He's cut off by an involuntary clench, his stomach pulling tight toward his spine as she pours cold, slick oil against his asshole. He groans, and she rubs two fingers against him, spreading the oil and toying with the tight muscle.

“You  _ what? _ ” She sounds defiantly powerful, and he can hear the smile in her voice. “Why don't you tell me?”

Stahl groans. She nips the flesh of his buttock with her fingers.

“W _ hat?” _

Her hand coils around him, stroking a thick drop of pre-ejaculate out of the head of his dick as she pushes the head of the toy against his ass.

“Alright, alright,” he laughs, “Fuck me. God, c'mon, do it already, I'm so hard I can't think.”

She angles herself carefully against the pucker of his asshole, and trails her hand up his stomach, feeling it clench against her dick.

“I'll fuck you when I'm  _ ready.  _ You're  _ so _ needy tonight, aren't you?” She ruffles the back of his hair, and ghosts her fingertips down his spine. “I thought you were a big tough navy guy... or wait, is that  _ why you like this so much _ ?”

She laughs, pulling away from him and leaning her chin against the bottom of his back. Stahl groans again, grinning into the pillow.

“Come  _ on,  _ I am  _ begging _ already, just-  _ fuck! Yeah-” _

She slides her dick into him without warning, and she can feel the stretch of his muscle around the fat, solid tip, the give as she slides it deeper, the sweat that breaks our down his back as soon as the glass rubs hard against his prostate. His knuckles turn white against the bedsheets and he groans, gritting his teeth, arching his back, first towards her, then away, breathing heavily through his nose. She scores her nails down his back, and he shudders, then she settles her hands around the skinny white angles of his hips, clasping tight, rocking him back against her.

“ _Yeah- fuck_ yeah, give it to me, _Jesusfuck_ yeah! _God that is_ big.” he gasps, and drops his chest flat to the mattress, his thighs and stomach tense with firing nerves, but the rest of him limp and ragged, like a weighted, spindly ragdoll. He spreads his thighs wider, and the sharp sting of her entry lessens, echoing around his nerves but fading, fading, as she stays perfectly still inside him.  Her hands tighten around his hips, fingernails digging, and she thrusts into him, tentatively at first, then harder, _harder, god he wants it harder,_ and finds a rhythm, ridged glass scraping over the explosive nerve centre of his prostate, her hips colliding with his ass, and he curls a fist around his dick, jerking himself in time. Flooded with sensation, he grits his teeth, tight grunting sounds pushed between them with every thrust she makes, the springs creaking, the headboard thudding against the wall.

She watches, enthralled, as the muscles of his back ripple with every motion, and his thighs strain against the motion of her hips, his hair splayed messily around his face on the pillow. But the headboard, clanging against the plaster, it's distracting, pulling her out of the moment, worrying half heartedly about the  _ neighbours.  _ She scores his back with her nails again, and pulls out sharply, shoving his ass to the side and climbing onto the bed beside him.

“Ride me.” She commands, chest and cheeks flushed with heat, and lays on her back, pulling him toward her, raising her knees for him to balance against, cupping his balls as he laughs –  _ you sure? -  _ and stretches one long leg over her hips. He leans over her and kisses her clumsily, hungrily, leaning his hand beside her head on the pillow, and then lowers himself down onto her dick.

From this angle, it's almost unbearable to watch – his face scrunches, his stomach curls in, his shoulders and thighs flex, and his dick bounces obscenely as he squats over her. His knees fall beside her, his mouth goes slack, and he grinds himself down on her cock, wave after wave of thick heat pouring through his guts as he takes her deep -  _ so deep - _ in his ass.

He reaches one hand to hold the end of his cock, suddenly, uncharacteristically, self aware of the way it slaps stupidly against his stomach as he moves. Gene knocks his hand away, wrapping her own fingers there, her thumb rubbing his frenulum as she glides his foreskin back, long and slow motions competing with the fast, desperate grind of his hips. He leans on her chest, his hands wrapping around her shoulders, trying to spread his weight and keep his rhythm and get better purchase to  _ hit _ –  _ that – spot - _

He judders, and whines, low in his throat, and grabs her hand with his, tugging her faster.

“Baby I'm – fuck, yeah, I'm gonna come, oh fuck,  _ oh fuck-” _

Gene tightens her grip, and arches up towards him, and he comes, with a shudder and a yell, a thick rope of sticky white cum spraying her belly, and his chest, and she grinds up against him again, and again, jerking his dick, hammering every last ounce of sensation out of him until he whimpers and falls forward on her, half laughing, half crying, desperately over stimulated.

“ _ Fuck- fuckfuck _ fuck. Stop- babe, stop, god that- hah, too much.”

He rolls off of her, groaning as her dick makes one last pass of his prostate, and flops down on his back, eyes closed, hair stuck to his face.

“Holy shit.  _ Holy  _ shit.”

Gene looks down at the dark glass strapped to her crotch, and smiles to herself. _Job well done,_ she thinks, and rolls onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow, stroking the side of his face.  
  
"Don't you fall asleep on me now. You don't get off that easily."  
  
  



	2. Day 2 - Daddy Kink - MacCready/Stahl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac Asks Stahl to delve deep into his daddy kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN for pretend incest, age play, pretend abuse/talking like an abuser (I don't really know how to phrase that one but I think that should be warning enough if that's something that triggers you)

“Are you.... serious?”

Stahl's tone wasn't mocking, but it was brimming with disbelief. MacCready nodded, looking at his hands, tucking them between his knees as he sat on the bed.

“Just this once. I just wanna try it, the whole-” he paused, “...you don't have to, I just... It'd help. I think.” 

“Help?” Stahl laughs. “Help what? Help you get your creepy little rocks off? Some real shiesty stuff you're askin' me to do here.”

MacCready looks at the floor, and Stahl cuffs him around the back of the head playfully.

“C'mon, I'm only teasin' you. But you're... you're gonna have to give me a little more in the way of detail, I really don't know what it is that's gonna make this work – or not – for you. Can you talk me through it?”

MacCready's eyes lift, and he glares at Stahl. “You gonna shut your mouth then?”

Stahl held his hands up apologetically.

“Sure, sure. I won't laugh, I won't tease, but I can't promise I won't pull some extravagant faces.”

MacCready sighs, red faced and rolling his eyes, but he can't help the little smile that creeps at the corners of his mouth.

“Okay. So, uh, the way I was imagining it, it'd be...night, like, late at night...”

  
  


“Hey, RJ, are you awake?”

Stahl sat, softly, on the side of the bed, and rested his hand on MacCready's hip. Mac stirred, not quite asleep yet, not quite awake yet.

“Hmm?”

“Hey;” 

Stahl's voice was soft, too, whispering, like the hand brushing the side of Mac's face. 

“Hey, it's just me. I just wanted to come check in on you. I know you had a long day, and you're probably real tired but... I just wanted to come sit with you a while. Y'know, just you an' me. Would you like that, Bobby? Just you and...”

Stahl swallowed, quietly.

“...you and papa?”

MacCready's heart jumped in his chest, and he flinched awake.   
_Shit. Shit, he's really gonna_ \-   
The thought dropped away, his face flushing and his body running with a cold shiver; a brief pang of fear gripped him, and his thoughts raced. _It's okay, relax, he knows what... it's okay._ Stahl stroked his face again, calm and reassuring.

“Mind if I lie down with you?”

MacCready shook his head. 

As Stahl's body settled beside him, the whole room fell away, huge and gaping and dark, and MacCready shivered again. He felt so... small, suddenly, Stahl's long limbs curling next to him, one arm draped over his slim waist. 

_ So very, very small- _

Stahl shuffled a little. They lay, in silence, in the dark,

_ \- next to him, next to “Papa”, you're so fucked up, y'know that - _

Stahl's hand trailing softly, softly, over MacCready's bare arm, up his shoulder,

_ \- he's so big, and you're so small - but he'd never want the things you - _

Stahl's fingers sweep along his jaw, and MacCready curls his body into a tight little ball.

_ -it's not right, you know it isn't, he doesn't want to do something like- _

“Bobby?”

He tried to answer, but his voice didn't come out right, just a little huff of scratchy air. He cleared his throat, tried again.

“Yeah?”

Stahl's hand was still playing lightly against his jaw.

“You cold? You're shivering.”

MacCready nodded.

“You want me to get in with you, keep you warm?”

MacCready nodded again, cold adrenaline flooding his chest.

Stahl swept the covers back and climbed underneath, his naked knees tucking comfortably behind MacCready's as he settled the blanket around them again, one arm tucking up beneath his face, the other back to resting on MacCready's hip. Stahl pressed his face close, his mouth almost brushing the merc's skin, and nuzzled his hair affectionately, sighing, the breath ruffling the longer strands at the back of his neck. His hand swept up Mac's stomach, over the thin t-shirt he was sleeping in, and rested in the middle of his chest.

“Baby, your heart is beating so fast – you feeling okay? You got a-”    
He pressed the back of his hand to MacCready's forehead, then tucked it inside the top of his shirt, checking his temperature.    
“A fever, or something?”

MacCready shook his head.

“I just, uh... I just had a bad dream.”

Stahl hugged him closer, kissed his temple, stroking his hair lovingly.

“You wanna tell me what it was?”

MacCready's heart was hammering, for sure, and he shuffled awkwardly in Stahl's arms.

“I... uh, it's hard to explain. It was... there was a big – like in that comic, a bad guy, in a mask. And you were... supposed to come save me, but you didn't. And I was scared, cus I was just – just a little boy and he was so big, but you didn't come.” His voice cracks, he whispers quietly. “Cus you... you didn't love me.”

Stahl cooed in his ear, holding him tight, shaking his head.

“Oh, Bobby, you know that's not true, don't you?  _ Daddy _ loves you so much,” he swept a hand across the boy's cheek, whispering the words, “so, so much. You know that.”

MacCready nodded, and pressed his body tighter against Stahl, reaching up and taking his hand, holding it against his chest. His heart fluttered, and the heat in his belly stirred; it felt so good to be so close to his papa like this.

Stahl squeezed his hand around MacCready's, and pulled them both down to the boy's stomach, cupped against his belly where the elastic of his boxer shorts tucked underneath his t-shirt. Stahl’s pinky made thin, lazy lines along the elastic, over the ticklish spot at the base of the boy's belly, and Mac squirmed, sucking his stomach in. Stahl laughed quietly against his ear.

“That tickle?”

His finger swept the spot again, still feather light but more deliberate, lifting pointedly away as Mac flinched and gasped, a short little sound, pleasant, but unbearable at the same time.

“Yeah?” Stahl grinned, hooking his fingers underneath the merc's t-shirt, stroking the bare skin. “You're getting wriggly Bobby, you like it? Or is it too much?”

Mac tensed his thighs and curled tighter, laughing sleepily.

“No, hah, no it's –  _ stop _ , hah! Yeah it tickles, papa. Feels funny.”

Stahl stopped, pressing his hand lightly against Mac's stomach again, fingers still woven between MacCready's.

“Good funny? Or bad funny?”

Mac took a deep, quiet breath.

“I dunno. Just... funny. In my... in my belly.”

“Yeah? Like where you feel sick?”

Mac shook his head earnestly.

“No, no it's... lower down. Like when I need to pee. Or when...”

He trailed off.

“When what?” Stahl coaxed, his hand warm against the boy's belly.

“When I'm in the shower, and I've gotta wash, y'know. Wash it. Sometimes it... it feels funny, and gets hard.”

Stahl inhaled sharply, still quiet. His tongue traced the back of his teeth, and he shifted his body against MacCready's back.

“That... What do you do then? When it gets hard?”

MacCready's face reddened, even in the dark room, Stahl could feel the flush of heat against his other arm.

“Well, I guess I... I touch it.”

“Mmhmm? And does it still feel funny? Maybe a little bit... nice?”

Stahl's hand was moving against the merc's stomach again, and MacCready nodded.

“Yeah. Nice. Sometimes I just keep touching it, even when the water's cold.”

Stahl was silent, for a moment, the weight of thick consideration pressing down on MacCready in the darkness.

“Did I... did I say something bad?”

Stahl shook his head.

“No, baby, no. It's... lots of people do that.”

“Do you do it?”

Stahl had to bite his lip, a burst of laughter catching in his throat, breaking through the tension of the moment.  _ Goddamn he's really into this, isn't he _ ? He cleared his throat, and squeezed Mac's hand again.

“Sometimes. Yeah, sometimes. Not... not usually in the shower, but sometimes, late at night.”

His fingers toyed with the top of MacCready's shorts, pinching the elastic and letting it snap lightly against the merc's stomach. MacCready flinched again, and giggled. 

" _ papa… Don't.  _ It's too tickly."

Stahl closed his eyes, held his breath for a second before speaking.  _ This shit is gonna come back to haunt you somewhere down the line, buddy. _

"Is it getting hard now?" 

MacCready clenched his thighs and rolled his hips uncomfortably. 

"... Yeah. A little bit. Is that bad, papa? I don't wanna be bad, but it… It feels nice. Does that make me bad?" 

Stahl shook his head, loosening his fingers from MacCready's grip and wrapping them around the hard bone of his hip. 

"No, baby, no it's not…" he pauses, "well, it's a little bit bad, but papa loves you and that makes it okay. That makes it all okay."

He squeezed the merc's hip and Stahl's dick throbbed; nerves, anxiety, straight on filthy lust for this boy and his nervous, blushing body. 

"Do you want to touch it now?" His voice shook a little, breathy and deep.

MacCready nodded, his other hand clenched the pillow beside his mouth. 

Stahl nudged the hand on his stomach. 

"Go on. Don't be shy, you can touch it. I can show you how to make it feel _really_ good."  
  
MacCready tucked his hand between his legs, over Stahl’s hand pressed tight and comforting to his stomach. He tucked it under the elastic of his shorts, and held himself, curling his fingers around the end of his dick, giving himself a short squeeze, rubbing his thumb over the tip, and it sent a short pulse of heat through his stomach. His breath hissed quietly through his nose, and he shuffled his knees. Stahl smiled, and kissed the back of his neck.  
  
“That feel good?” He whispered. MacCready nodded. Stahl swept his hand over the twine of pubic hair that led down the boy’s stomach. “Want me to help?”  
  
Mac nodded, quickly, almost bursting at the seams.  
  
Stahl followed the boy’s hand, tracing over his knuckles and weaving their fingers together for a second.   
  
“Keep going, let me see how you do it.”  
  
MacCready swallowed. He tensed his thighs, squeezing them together, then rubbed his dick again, Stahl’s hand wrapped around his, and as his thumb stroked the head, Stahl mirrored the movement with his finger - long, and cool, it sent a sharp zip of electricity through MacCready’s stomach. He wriggled, and his breath caught in his chest, and Stahl murmured low in his ear.  
  
“That feel nice? Want me to do it again?”  
  
MacCready bit his lip, and nodded.  
  
Stahl stroked him again, and a little twitch ran through the length of the boy’s dick. Stahl smiled, unhooked their fingers, and wrapped his hand around the whole length of it, stroking slowly, then taking the soft weight of it in his palm, curling his fingers gently over the kid’s balls.  
  
“How’s that?” he paused, thinking carefully, “You ever touch yourself like this? You like how it feels?”  
  
He squeezed gently, and MacCready gripped his wrist tight, angling his legs a little wider, not quite spread but just a little more room for the older man’s hand to work around him. Stahl grinned behind him, the little gasp of air that escaped Mac’s mouth sending a tremor through his chest.  
  
“That’s nice huh? Why don’t you-” his voice cracks, he clears his throat. "Why don’t you do it for me?”  
  
MacCready shifted his weight and rolled onto his back, pressed close against Stahl’s body, and slid his hand down the older man’s stomach, fumbling with the front of his underwear and dipping his hand inside. Stahl’s stomach hitched under his hand, and he wrapped his knee over the boy’s thigh.  
  
He was grateful for the darkness - sure that meeting MacCready’s eyes as he rummaged in his underwear would tip the moment from fraught and intimate into laughter, and he bit his lip, closed his eyes, focused on the sensations. MacCready’s hand, feigning innocence along the shaft of his dick, the soft scratch of short hair against his neck as the boy tucked his head under Stahl’s chin, the soft slide of his foreskin in Stahl’s palm. He took a deep breath.  
  
“Take your time Bobby. Don’t rush, okay? Daddy likes it a little slower than that.”   
  
The boy’s hand slowed obediently and Stahl kissed his forehead, tenderly, just a brush of his mouth against MacCready’s hot skin. Mac shuddered, and laughed nervously; Stahl stroked the side of his face gently, down his temple, and he pressed the boy’s forehead to his cheek, fingers combing gently through his hair as his other hand worked more quickly around the boy’s dick. MacCready sighed, eyes closed against Stahl’s jaw, hardening fast in his hand.  
  
“Does it feel nice, daddy?”  
  
Stahl grit his teeth, and inhaled through his nose.  
  
“Yes baby, it feels really nice. As nice as when a girl does it. You ever think about girls doin’ this for you?”  
  
MacCready shuddered, and a thin droplet of clear fluid spilled from the head of his cock, over Stahl’s fingers.  
  
“Mmm, sometimes I guess. Sometimes.”   
  
“Sometimes? You think about the girls from your comics?”  
  
Mac grinned helplessly, and nodded. Stahl smiled.  
  
“Some of them are real pretty huh? Sometimes I think about them too. Y’know what else I think about?” Stahls voice sounded confident again, finding his footing in this. “That Nuka Cola girl. I think about her titties, what they oughtta look like under that little space suit.”  
  
MacCready laughed, a short outburst of hot air against Stahl’s throat, and Stahl’s dick started to pay attention, hardening steadily against his thigh, MacCready’s hand rubbing along the length.  
  
“I bet they look real nice.” He continued, “Little pink nipples that get hard when you touch ‘em. Like this.”  
  
His other hand left MacCready’s hair, and tugged at the boy’s t-shirt, dragging it up to his armpits, and Mac wriggled out of it, pulling it over his head and dropping it beside them. Stahl’s fingertips smoothed down the boy’s chest, through the thin, sandy hair, and pinched his nipple gently. MacCready gasped, and his dick twitched up in Stahl’s hand.  
  
“You like that too huh?”   
  
Stahl looked down the boy’s torso, and pulled his hands away slowly.   
  
“Just sit there a second, I wanna take a look at you.”   
  
He paused, eyes drifting down MacCready’s stomach.  
  
“Look at that tent you’re pitchin’ little man,” he laughed, “that’s gotta be as big as mine by now. Growin’ up fast, huh. Be bringin’ a girl home to touch you in no time, not just thinkin’ about it. Thinkin’ about puttin’ that inside of her like a real man.”  
  
MacCready blushed. His voice dropped very quiet.   
  
“Sometimes when I think about that I let teddy help.”  
  
Stahl bit the inside of his cheek, close to laughter, and suddenly, unexpectedly aroused at the thought.  
  
“Teddy huh?” He managed eventually, “Someone I should know about?”  
  
Mac laughed quietly, shook his head.  
  
“He’s soft. Feels good when… when I wrap him around it. But I don’t know if he likes it. I don’t do it so much.”  
  
Stahl couldn’t help a snort of laughter, and he felt Mac grinning against his throat. Stahl rolled onto his back.  
  
“Why don’t you get it out for papa, huh? I’d really like to see it, now that you’re all grown up and hard like that.”  
  
MacCready sighed softly, and shuffled, pulling his underpants down carefully, and Stahl’s hand reached down, taking hold of him tightly, jerking him faster now.  
  
“Ah Bobby, look at that. Must feel pretty good when daddy does this for you? Daddy feels pretty good now too.” Stahl’s breath was picking up, his heart beating hard in his chest. “Daddy feels pretty damn good ‘cus a your hand. Why don’t-” His breath caught for a second. “Why don’t you roll onto your belly for me? Promise, you’ll like this. I’ll be real gentle, you’ll like it.”  
  
MacCready’s whole body tingled with heat, and he rolled without a thought, shorts still around his thighs, and his hard dick pressed against the mattress, the thin sheet gathering around the head as he pushed against it.  
  
“Atta boy,” Stahl coaxed, patting his ass, “that’s just right. Yeah, rub it on the bed like that, til it feels real good, like you’d do anything to keep that feeling. Rub that little dick on the bed for papa.”  
  
Mac hid his face in his arms, hot and sweating and almost shaking with shame, and pleasure, every word from Stahl’s mouth like a lash of sweet fire. He was gonna come soon, he knew it, and he buried his face deeper. Stahl squeezed the boy’s ass, and stripped off his underwear, tossing it aside. He kissed Mac’s shoulder, and then his back, down his spine, the round peak of his buttocks, and whispered.  
  
“Stay right there Bobby. Daddy’s gonna get behind you now, gonna put it up against you, okay? Just like you’re doin’ to the sheets, just-”  
  
He straddled MacCready’s backside, and laid the weight of his dick along the crack of the boy’s ass, thumbs parting his ass cheeks until there was room for him to grind against the soft, firm flesh. MacCready bucked, shortly, and Stahl leaned forward, pushing his weight onto the boy’s spine.  
  
“Stay still for me now baby. Stay still. I’ll make it feel really good, I promise. Papa wouldn’t hurt you.”  
  
He ground his hips forward, and bit his lip. MacCready’s ass felt good, like this, smooth skin and soft fat and hard muscle, short hairs scratching a little against Stahl's dick. Stahl held the boy’s slender hips, and rubbed against him harder. MacCready moaned into the crook of his arm, and flexed his own hips, meeting Stahl’s movements, more and more desperate.  
  
“Daddy- ah, daddy it’s good, it- ah-”  
  
He muffled his voice with the pillow, and Stahl stroked his back, down between his ass cheeks, curling one finger at the pucker of his asshole, pushing it inside him gently.  
  
“That’s right baby, just let it, let it come out, keep goin’. Come for me Bobby, with my fingers in your ass, come for your daddy-”  
  
Mac whined, and hugged the pillow to his face, his whole body colliding up like a spring and shuddering outward, grinding frantically against the bed, and Stahl’s hand, until his orgasm burst through him, hot and mindless, a fat stream of cum spilled out of him, into the bedsheets, sticking wetly to his belly. Stahl’s hand coaxed him through it, working gently at his insides until his hips stilled and the sweat from his back ran down his sides, cold against his hot skin.  
  
“Stop, ah- stop, papa it’s too much! It’s so good, it’s too much-”  
  
Stahl stopped, pulling his hand free and wrapping the other around the head of his dick, jerking himself fast and hard over MacCready’s ass.  
  
“Stay still for me baby,” he gasped, “stay right there, right there I’m- a-ah!”  
  
Stahl’s thighs shook, and his balls pulled up tight between them, and with a little gasp, he grabbed his balls and shut his eyes, coming in his fist, spraying it across MacCready’s back in a shower of cum and expletives. He fell forward, arched over the younger man, panting heavily against his shoulder, and kissed his bare skin.  
  
“God you’re fucking filthy, Bobby. Such a dirty little boy for your daddy.” 


End file.
